


Hole

by HerKhaoCles



Series: Kinktober [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clothed Sex, Frottage, M/M, Post-Iron Man 3
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerKhaoCles/pseuds/HerKhaoCles
Summary: —Oh, vamos... —Tony rodó los ojos —No es apropósito, ¿cómo iba a saber que a mi esposo le pone un hueco en mi ropa? ¿Es porque sería un nuevo agujero para joder? —agitó las cejas.





	Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Día 1 del KinkOctubre: Clothes. 
> 
> Es lo más random que escrito, por ahora. No está beteado, mis disculpas si hay un error de dedo u ortográfico.

Tony dormía plácidamente en el sofá de su taller hasta que un roce ligero en su pecho lo hizo ir despertando poco a poco. Se sentía suave y tibio al tacto... Se percibía como la caricia de una pluma.   
Entreabrió los ojos confundido y su mirada chocó con un par de gemas azules.

—Steve... —murmuró adormilado, apenas consciente, abriendo la boca para bostezar—¿cuando llegaste..? —arrastró las palabras luego de taparse la boca tardíamente. El tacto en su pecho siguió persiguiendo el contorno del hueco en la tela de su camiseta, la que dejaba ver la piel pálida marcada con ligeras cicatrices ahora que el reactor estaba ausente.

—Hace un momento —Steve sonrió y se inclinó para besar despacio a Tony en los labios. Un beso casto. —¿Buena siesta?

Tony olió el champú del rubio, sacando como conclusión que había tomado un baño apenas llegó para poder ir a verlo limpio y reluciente. Adoraba los hábitos de limpieza de su Capitán. Una de las razones por las que se había casado con él. —Sí, lo necesitaba —contestó algo más despierto, embobado por el aroma que tuvo lejos tantos días—. Te extrañé, no pude dormir bien sin ti en toda la semana... Y mi ropa de trabajo estaba sucia... —frunció los labios—. No soy nada sin mi amo de casa. No te dejaré ir otra vez de misión, Rogers.

Steve alzó las cejas y negó, soltando una risa. —¿Es por eso que vistes... Esto? —acentuó la frase retomando las caricias, ahora colando su dedo índice bajo la camiseta, a través del borde desnudo en el pecho de Tony.

—Así es, tómalo como una huelga, no haré el lavado nunca más, me tienes mal enseñado, yo- ahh... —Tony se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos adormilados adoptaron un tono oscuro, brilloso. El dedo de Steve había alcanzado su pezón derecho y de inmediato lo había frotado en círculos, logrando endurecerlo.

—¿Sí? ¿una huelga? —preguntó Steve, con aire serio. —Yo creo que más bien quieres usar estas camisetas antiguas para tentarme, sabias que hoy volvía... ¿No es así? Y justo hoy no te quedaban más...

—Oh, vamos... —Tony rodó los ojos —No es apropósito, ¿cómo iba a saber que a mi esposo le pone un hueco en mi ropa? ¿Es porque sería un nuevo agujero para joder? —agitó las cejas.

Steve, al contrario de lo que Tony creía, no se avergonzó, en cambio asintió y aunque tenía un rubor en los pómulos estaba lejos de ser por timidez.

—Oh, mierda. ¡Quieres joder mi pecho! —Tony soltó una risa y se incorporó en el sofá. A Steve no le quedó más remedio que quitar su dedo.

—Tony... —advirtió, no quería una burla. Él quería otra cosa.

_________

  
Tony gimió y Steve lo jaló del cabello con más fuerza. Tony estaba recostado de forma horizontal con su espalda pegada al sofá, con Steve sentado sobre su estómago, frotándose con descaro en el agujero de la camiseta que hacía algunos años había utilizado a causa del reactor Arc.  
Las embestidas eran resbalosas y la tela estaba arruinada por el lubricante que habían añadido para hacer la experiencia más agradable. El pene del rubio desaparecía continuamente bajo el género empapado y el ruido acuoso era un vicio para los oídos de Tony.

—¿Se siente bien, Steve cariño? —Tony se deleitó con la visión que significa el rubio, quien permanecía enrojecido y desnudo de la cintura hacia abajo, agitado mientras se frotaba desesperadamente en su pecho con las manos apoyadas en sus hombros.

Tony rio por la falta de respuesta y sacó la lengua para enseñárselo lujurioso. —Vamos, correte para mi, estoy listo para limpiarte, Mm...

Steve giró los ojos hacia atrás en el momento en que Tony hizo presión con la palma de la mano sobre el tronco de su pene para ayudarlo a llegar, fricción que junto a la tela resbaladiza lo mandó directo al abismo eléctrico del orgasmo. La esencia abundante de Steve salpicó fuera de la camiseta, provocando un desastre más grande.

—Ven, déjame limpiarte...

Y Steve se movió para poder deslizar su miembro en la dulce y tibia boca de su esposo, donde este amorosamente se encargó de succionar todo.

—Ahora quiero que me folles sobre la lavadora. —Tony habló luego de soltar con un "pop" la hombría de su marido, quien por supuesto más que gustoso luego cumplió con la petición.

 


End file.
